Movie Night Out
by RoseTintedLiving
Summary: Ideas are dangerous. They take over until there is nothing left to think about, and you eventually allow them take over; allow yourself to embrace them.  As Kurt finds out all-to-well, on what was intended to be an innocent movie date with Blaine


**QuickNote; **I apologize for any typo's or mistakes in this - I did go through it but it's late and I'm likely to have missed something… Later I will try find time to go back and edit [: But wanted to at least post something since I've been so busy all my fic's have been neglected… So have a shameless, 'no-excuse' oneshot! Hope you enjoy! Comments welcomes and adored xD  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I do not own these characters or glee (thankfully… or scenario's like this might actually take place..)

_- Rosy, of the Living Tinted [:_

* * *

><p>"Wow.. there really is no one here…"<p>

"Told you. No one comes to movies on a Tuesday night Blaine.. well. Except for us. Obviously."

The movie theatre really was empty. If it has been a Friday or Saturday night, every navy blue seat in the theatre would have been taken up. Gabbling teenagers, young couples who were sick of restaurants, first dates, families, middle aged couples - anyone who wanted to disappear from society and forget about their world for a few hours.

However, at half past nine on a Tuesday night, with ten minutes until the movie started, the theatre was totally empty. Blaine was to blame, or thank, for this - making the spontaneous decision to take Kurt out after Kurt had simply texted him about missing him all day.

By the time the light's had dimmed and the pre-show trailers had started, a few more people had entered to see the film. The total of the room was now at seven; a couple in their mid twenties sat towards the middle of the theatre, three semi-bored teenage girls sat towards the right side. Then, a few rows behind the young couple (with a "anything-to-get-out-the-house" expression plastered across their faces). Kurt and Blaine were left in the back row of the theatre, slightly to the right side of the center, with Blaine to Kurt's left.

"Why'd you want to see this anyway?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It looked interesting enough.. Plus you're right; tuesday night isn't _really_ the best for movies, and it was the only thing on at this time…" Blaine answered softly, while trailers played out in front of them.

"Fair point," Kurt smiled, just happy to be with Blaine. " 'Water for Elephants' is at least an amusing title… and who doesn't love a nice romantic drama?"

"Yeah exactly - _and_ it's got Robert Pattinson in it. And he isn't sparkling, which will be a nice change."

Kurt removed his head from Blaine's shoulder to give him a mock-hurt look. "Do not tell me you are a Robert Pattinson fan!"

Blaine returned Kurt's look with one of his own. "Hey - I can admit he is good looking enough! I can appreciate that!"

"Goodness… what am I to say to this?"

"Awwwh," Blaine softened his look, and put his arm around Kurt - bringing him in close to whisper in his ear. "Well - why would I care about some actor, when I get to spend the whole night sitting next this wonderful boy and his gorgeous body? Not to mention the fact that if I'm lucky I might be able to convince my sexy boyfriend to let me stick my tongue down his throat if the movie turns out to be too boring…"

Kurt blushed with the thought, letting the feeling of Blaine's hot breath, so close to him, run shivers down his spine. He was speechless for a second, as the bloodflow to his groin started to increase, but was soon distracted as the trailers ended and the movie began. Blaine kept his arm around Kurt, now slightly tucking his head into the crook of Kurt's neck - still letting Kurt feel is warm breath, as it danced across his sensitive skin.

The movie progressed as the couple sat quite happily, enjoying each other's warmth, until Kurt started to zone out of reality, and concentrate on the boy, so close, next to him. Every place they were connected. How he could feel his breath on his skin. His heartbeat. His muscles tense and relax as he breathed evenly, calmly. Every little thing made his mind reel, and wander; by this point he was completely ignoring the movie.

He glanced around the theatre as best he could, without moving his neck too much (and distracting Blaine). Everyone was still watching contently. From what he could see, everyone in the theatre was involved with the flicking images in front of them; barely paying attention to those they were with. Definitely not paying attention to Kurt and Blaine.

An idea had sparked in Kurt's mind… and now he couldn't even control himself as he let it take control. He leaned over closer to his boyfriend, and placed his lips softly to his neck. Tender kisses, as if they were barely there, smattered Blaine's warm skin, as Blaine did his best to remain unchanged by his boyfriend's advances. However, as Kurt began to dart his tongue out, and then gently suck at the base of Blaine's neck, Kurt could feel the other boy inhale rapidly; letting out a small "Uuuhh…" or an embarrassed moan.

Kurt removed his lips, only to bring them up to Blaine - kissing him softly at first, but soon demanding access into Blaine's mouth. He let his tonnage explore the all-too-familiar cavern, before drawing back slightly to suck on his bottom lip, then swipe his tongue across sensitive kiss-swollen skin just below Blaine lip. As Kurt expected, this got an instant reaction of Blaine. The hand, that had once been around his shoulders, had slipped down to support the small of Kurt's back. It tightened, signally to Kurt to hold off for a moment.

"We can't do this!" hissed Blaine softy through the dark, once Kurt had allowed their lips to be finally parted.

Kurt moved to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Shhh. We can, and we are."

"…Kurt…."

Kurt's tongue had ventured out once again, paying attention to the sensitive patch of skin just below Blaine's ear. The knowledge that this was making Blaine uncomfortable told Kurt he must be doing something right; to be giving Blaine something to feel uncomfortable about, and he loved it. That moment of power, of control. To know he had an effect on another human being like that was the most flattering compliment he could have been given at this point, and with that came another idea.

He turned slightly, shrugging Blaine arm out from around him - only to grab his hand once it was in front of him again. Slowly, he placed Blaine's palm on his chest, letting the other boy feel how fast he was breathing. Then, at an agonizing pass (for both of them), he started to drag Blaine's hand down his body - until it was placed over the half-hard bulge in his pants. Blaine wasn't quite expecting Kurt to be hard (definitely not from just kissing, and certainly not in such a public pace) - but instinctively grasped a Kurt through his jeans, causing Kurt to just shove Blaine's hand down onto his erection even more.

Kurt let his hand move from Blaine's, over the arm rest, and find it's way down into Blaine's lap. To Kurt's approval, Blaine kept palming him, even as Kurt's dainty fingers managed to slide under the waistband of Blaine's jeans, and start lightly touching his cock through his boxer-briefs. With one hand still on Blaine's, as it palmed his own cock, he let his fingertips trace the length of Blaine's, through his underwear, but slipping his hand under the fabric. He started to circle around the head with his index finger, then spiral down until his whole hand held Blaine's warm, blood-filled cock.

Kurt has just started to drag his hand up and down, when Blaine suddenly took the hand that had been cupping Kurt to pull Kurt's hand out of his pants. Breathlessly, he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"We can't do this. Not here." His pained glare giving him away - that despite his manner he was already missing Kurt's hand on his cock.

Just the obvious knowledge of how much Blaine _wanted_ it was enough to inspire Kurt. He moved his lips closer to Blaine, their faces closer enough that Blaine could feel his hot breath. "Look around Blaine… no one _cares_. No one _knows_." he breathed, "And doesn't that_ turn you on_?" he moved his hand out the Blaine's grasp, back down the cup Blaine's groin, and lowered his whisper even further. "Doesn't it make you want to _take this risk_?"

Blaine whimpered in response, begging for the will power to do this right thing. To stop this, and go back to the movie. Or go back to his car at least, before anything progressed further. But the way Kurt's voice was low, filled with lust and longing, husky and sex-driven; the way his hand felt, gripping his crotch. Everything was so hot, making him painfully hard - and stealing all speech.

"This is the deal: All you have to do, is be quiet. Okay? Be quiet, and I'll carry on. Be quiet, and we won't get caught." Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine filled with anticipation, and lost all control. He nodded quickly, and with that Kurt got out of his seat quietly, almost cat-like, and moved to kneel in front of Blaine's seat. Before Blaine could even comprehend what he boyfriend was thinking, Kurt has his hands on Blaine's thighs, partly them confidently and letting himself settle between them.

He looked out the rest of the theatre. He has no idea of the significance of the scene that was playing out before him in relationship to the movie - he couldn't even recall what his movie was about. However, the rest of the theatre seemed engrossed in it - all staring at the screen eagerly, in wonder of what was going to happen next. None of them knowing that in the back row of the theatre, Kurt Hummel was unzipping his boyfriend's pants, and pulling them, as well as his underwear, down to his ankles.

Blaine knew that look in Kurt's eyes. That look that told him no matter what he did, Kurt's mind was made up. He was about to get sucked off in the middle of a movie theatre, and if even he had wanted to stop it, he knew it wouldn't be able to. However, would would want to say no this _this_? Slumped in his chair, hips forward, his gorgeous boyfriend staring hungrily at him from in-between his legs… All he had to do was stay quiet right? He had self control, that wouldn't be the issue, he couldn't yet himself utter a single-

"Nnnhhhhgggg!" The noise escaped Blaine's lips before he even had time to register what has just happened. In the shadow, he could just make out the top of Kurt's head, now situated in his lap, how from what he could _feel_, Kurt had already taken as much of Blaine's cock in his mouth as possible.

Blaine immediately hushed himself, biting down hard on his bottom lip, clutching the the armrests instead, and spreading his legs even further. Kurt pulled back, bringing his hand up to hand the bottom of Blaine's cock, while he started to suck on the head. Blaine's head swam, overwhelmed by the sensation of his boyfriend's mouth on his cock. Kurt started to lick over the head, then suck Blaine further back into his throat, taking him as deep as he dared.

Blaine hissed. He was so hard it hurt. He needed to come. Now.

One of the girls in the front row looked round. Yet Kurt just kept on sucking. Blaine could feel him even smile around his cock.. Kurt was loving this. The fact they could be caught, he had almost made this into a challenge to get as much noise of Blaine as possible - almost wanting to get caught. Wanting someone to find them in the background. A young worker, torch in hand; Kurt would lap up their shocked expression as they found Kurt buried in his boyfriend lap, head bobbing up and down while his boyfriend used every fibre of self control he had left not to raise his hips of the old movie-theatre chairs and fuck into his face.

"Kuuurrtttt…" Blaine tried to whisper as a warning, but it ended up coming out as more of a moan. Kurt just looked up at Blaine in understand, but continued to move his head, always sucking away at Blaine.

Blaine could taste blood in his mouth from having to bite down so hard, to keep himself quiet. All he wanted to do was yell Kurt's name, tell him how amazing he was, how amazing he _felt_. How he could spend all eternity in ecstasy with just the memory of how _good_ Kurt's hot, wet mouth felt around his cock.

It was all too much. Kurt's tongue licking up, his hand pumping down, the heat. He felt the pit of his stomach twist up. He clutched the armrests of harder, curled his toes in his shoes, bend his knee's and fell down in his seat even more as his organism hit him. Before he could say or do anything he was coming down Kurt's throat, yet Kurt just kept sucking - relaxing his muscles and letting himself swallow it; dragging out Blaine's high in further.

He remained dazed for a while, coming back to realty after Kurt his moved back to the seat next him - leaving Blaine to sort his own trousers out. He stared over at the post-orgasmic mess his boyfriend was, admiring his handiwork. However, he could admire for too long. His own erection was killing him; thank god they had brought long coats to the movies.

He leant over the seat to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Car. Now?"

Blaine couldn't comprehend doing anything but nod eagerly.

As they left the movie theatre they looked down at the people left, still watching the film. All oblivious of what had just taken place. A worker gave them an odd look at they walked out, knowing the movie was still in session, but neither cared. They linked arms, and Blaine (who'd remember how to speak again) leant closer to Kurt, grinning.

_"Oh yes… We _must_ go to the movies more often."_


End file.
